Futa-Kobayashi
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: For the Month of Futa, let's take a look at a futa version of one of my favorite anime in quite a long while.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Futa-Kobayashi, yet another of the stories in my Month of Futa line up. I knew from the moment that I learned that Kobayashi had been a futa canonically that this story had to happen at some point (okay it's also possible she turned into a full male, but all I saw it was said she had a cock, and she didn't seem to have any physical changes aside from it [not that'd be likely to notice if there were] so I choose to believe that she was a futa in that section of the manga). Alrighty, enjoy!**

* * *

Kobayashi sighed in frustration at her third failed attempt to cum. Her attempts at shower time stress relief was thwarted again, though for what reason she wasn't sure.

Sighing, she exiting the shower and got herself dried and dressed, returning to the living room in time to eat with the others. Kobayashi had been ignoring the fact that it had been getting more and more difficult to get herself off, but it was getting to be a problem. She had a system, as she almost always did.

She would take pleasure twice a day, once when she woke up to get herself awake before she had to get to work, once at the end of the day to put herself to sleep. But she'd been unable to finish the job recently.

She couldn't locate the cause, but she blushed deeply as her mind brought the solution. The fact of the matter was, she knew full well that she could just snap her fingers and have Tohru naked in front of her.

She was still resistant to it, though for the first time she was questioning why. Tohru was clearly alright with it, and Kobayashi had even admitted her affections to Tohru at this point, so..

Kobayashi sighed, realizing she was standing in her own way again. When she got up to go to her room, she offered a hand to Tohru, taking the dragon maid with her.

Tohru naturally had her hopes for what would happen, but she hadn't actually been expecting it to happen. Kobayashi explained her situation and what she wanted to do very clear and calmly, hoping that if she was formal and clear about it, Tohru wouldn't explode.

Thankfully she seemed to be right, and Tohru very calmly stood up in front of Kobayashi to start; if only because she was afraid exploring with her excitement would ruin her chances.

Tohru tried to keep her wits about her as she began to undress, removing her maid outfit slowly for Kobayashi. Kobayashi watched as her clothes were moved to the floor at Tohru's feet, giving Kobayashi a full view of the dragon girl's large luscious breasts and bare slit.

Kobayashi looked her over, her expression not changing despite her member threatening to tear a hole through her pants. Not that Tohru minded. She'd groan so fond of Kobayashi's signature expression, and seeing it used to look over her naked body was sending a wave of arousal through her.

Granted, there wasn't much that Kobayashi could do without wildly arousing Tohru, but that was besides the point. Kobayashi began removing her own clothes to match Tohru, who struggled quite hard not to drool as she watched, heated steam leaving her nose as Kobayashi removed her bra and underwear as well, freeing her solid seven inch member.

Tohru stared at Kobayashi's solid length, nearly passing out from anticipation. But no, she had remain calm. She couldn't afford to blow this now! Actually, blowing it was probably going to be a legitimate factor in this.

Despite Tohru's actively taking pleasure in it as she lowered to her knees to be level with Kobayashi's cock, Kobayashi still felt the need to apologize for her needing to do so, as she didn't have anything else to safely act as lubrication, "Wasn't expecting to be doing this, at least not so soon." Tohru rolled her eyes, "I'd hardly call it 'soon' miss Kobayashi~" She giggled, leaning down and kissing the tip of Kobayashi's cock.

Kobayashi shuddered as she felt it, though the moan didn't quite escape her lips. Though Kobayashi didn't know it, Tohru took this as a direct challenge to her talents in the area of pleasure. Tohru would just have to make it clear that she was no push over and could please her mistress (even if Kobayashi didn't like being called a mistress) in any way she needed.

She kissed Kobayashi's tip again, this time holding it longer and beginning to suck on it. She moved her tongue against it, licking it eagerly as she sucked, head moving down to take more of it inside. Kobayashi groaned softly, which only encouraged her to pick up the pace, sucking harder as she began to slowly bob her her to take more of it.

Kobayashi's breathing grew a bit more intense as she felt the pleasure from Tohru's warm, wet, soft mouth around her member all around her stiff, throbbing cock.

She wasn't very experienced in this particular activity, but her determination and passion alone made it feel even better than it otherwise would have. Kobayashi bit her lip, not wanting to finish yet; unsure she'd be able to keep going afterwards if she did, and it seemed extremely rude.

As the pressure built up inside her through, Kobayashi was forced to concede that if she did release now and couldn't continue, at the very least she could return the favor with her own mouth.

She wasn't sure how good she'd be at it, but judging from the fact that Tohru was almost cumming already just from deep throating Kobayashi, she doubted it would matter much. She at least made sure to warn Tohru that it was coming-pun unintended.

She'd been expecting Tohru to lift her head before she came, and was a little caught off guard when Tohru instead pushed her head down to the base of her cock, holding onto her hips and sucking even harder until she felt Kobayashi's member unload its thick seed into her mouth.

Tohru looked lustfully up at Kobayashi as she gulped the seed down, a shiver of pleasure going through her as she did so, sending a similar shiver up Kobayashi's spine as well. Tohru kept her mouth around Kobayashi's cock, using her tongue to make sure it was fully cleaned off before she lifting her head from Kobayashi's length. To Kobayashi's surprise, it was still standing at attention.

Unknown to her, Tohru had decided to help her out with a little magic, granting her a stamina blessing to boost the amount of time she could last. Tohru got up and crawled onto the bed, laying down on her back and looking over at Kobayashi, her expression alone making it clear she wanted to keep going.

Kobayashi bit her lip, hoping she'd still be able to wake up in time tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let me make things painfully clear going forward so I don't get my house burned down shortly after this chapter goes up alright?**

 **Kanna is, if in this story if not canon, not a child. She's a century old minimum, and simply maintains her loli form.**

 **Furthermore, I will not be having a chapter with her and Riko anywhere in this story (even though I know exactly what would happen in it if I were to).**

 **To make this perfectly clear, I don't have a personal problem writing such a thing, and may one day do so (it would have to be on Archiveofourown though, both as a way of not tipping the scales and finally getting taken down, and also for the sake of not being a hypocrite).**

 **Lastly, if you want to personally believe that the Kanna in this chapter is in fact the young age she appears to be, go for it, I don't mind at all.**

 **Alright, with hopefully the snipers off my back, let's get going with this shall we?**

* * *

Kobayashi woke up to the feeling of pleasure from a pair of lips around her length. She could only assume Tohru was deciding to wake her up in a rather interesting way.

She couldn't exactly argue, as it felt wonderful, and she wasn't sure a more pleasant way to wake up even existed now that she'd felt it.

Plus it wasn't exactly much of a surprise to Kobayashi at this point, as she and Tohru had been actively doing sexual things together for two and a half weeks at this point, and Tohru's sexual appetite could, and probably at some point in the past had, bring an entire civilization to the ground with exhaustion.

Kobayashi had gotten used to keeping up with her at this point, if partly because of the still unknown stamina spell that had been placed on her body by the draconic maid.

Actually, it felt a bit different than usual, the mouth around her rod softer, and less experienced in its movements. In her current mental state, having just woken up, she wasn't quite able to process this information, and so just relaxed, accepting the pleasure from the little head bobbing up and down along her morning wood.

Kobayashi groaned as her member throbbed in what she was starting to realize was an unusually tight throat, but now her mind was being slowed by how close she was getting to her climax.

She reached up, hands grabbing onto the dragon girl's horns and pulling them down to hilt herself in their throat. Kobayashi moaned out as she reached her peak, cumming hard down her throat; which gulped it down eagerly, licking along her shaft to clean it off.

"M.. morning.. Tohru.." Kobayashi panted, though even as the words left her mouth, she realized something was wrong. Of all the warning signs leading up to this point, it was the feeling of the horns she was holding onto that made Kobayashi realize what was wrong. They weren't Tohru's, but Kobayashi realized with a cold chill who's they might be.

"Good morning miss Kobayashi." Kanna's cute voice said as Kobayashi let go of her head, "Sorry, lady Tohru is still asleep. I figured I would try waking you up the way she does, since you're both always so happy afterwards."

Kobayashi stared in shock, a sense of horror spreading through her body at the realization of what she'd just done.

"Is something wrong miss Kobayashi?" Kanna asked, her voice lowering a bit, "Did.. did I not do it right?" She asked. Kobayashi shook her head, "No it isn't that Kanna, we just.. We shouldn't have done that." Kobayashi said. "Why not?" Kanna asked, tilting her head curiously. "Well.." It was an excellent question, and one that, much like why she'd been holding out with Tohru, she didn't actually have an answer for. She couldn't begin to explain why it felt wrong to the little dragon girl, especially since her member had if anything groan harder, confirming that it actually didn't feel wrong.

It dawned on Kobayashi that, as it was the weekend, neither of them had anywhere they needed to be for the time being. If was ever going to try this, now would be the time.

Kobayashi sighed, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it, would you like to keep going?" She asked. Kanna nodded eagerly, "I want to try what I saw you and lady Tohru doing the other night." She said. Kobayashi pulled Kanna close to her-figuring she'd ignore that comment for the time being as her hands began tracing over her smaller body.

Kobayashi did have to repeatedly remind herself that Kanna was doing this of her own will to prevent herself having some kind of moral mental break down as she did it. Kanna pushed herself down so she was straddling Kobayashi, kissing at her neck as her stiff length poked against her eager slit.

The chibi dragon shifted her hips to get Kobayashi lined up to her entrance, lowering her herself to take Kobayashi's member inside of her small pussy. Kobayashi moaned out, unable to hold it in as she felt the extreme tightness brought on as a combination of Kanna's smaller size and her lack of experience.

Kanna struggled to focus as she felt the new sensation inside of her, but eventually began to move her hips again, beginning to gently ride Kobayashi like she'd seen lady Tohru doing. Kobayashi held her close, letting Kanna go at her own pace as the dragon girl kept going, moaning against her.

It took a little bit, but eventually Kanna was moving at a steady pace. She didn't know her own unnatural strength, and so didn't realize that the speed she was moving at, combined with how her pussy was gripping Kobayashi's cock like a vice, was more or less mercilessly milking the futa's cock. Kobayashi grit her teeth, trying not to explode and fill the dragon girl to the brim without letting her enjoy the ride.

Kanna however took Kobayashi's extremely focused expression as her being bored-as she wasn't as adept at interpreting her as Tohru-and tried to make it feel even better.

Kobayashi moaned out as she felt Kanna's lips latch around one of her nipples, sucking on her small breast as her hand moved up to give the other some attention; hips still pumping like a machine.

As the final straw to break the camel's back, she moved her tail down, grinding the soft, round tip of it against Kobayashi's sopping wet pussy. Kobayashi's resilience broke instantly, a cry of pleasure getting out of her as she came hard, soaking the tip of Kanna's tail as her member unloaded hard into her tiny body.

Powerful as Kanna could be, she had not been prepared for that, she let out a similar yelp as she went over the edge; her climax washing over Kobayashi's cock as a small jolt of electricity left her body and went through Kobayashi, giving her goosebumps as she felt it. Kobayashi slumped on the bed, panting heavily to catch her breath as Kanna held onto her.

As they rested, Kanna contemplated what they would try next, and Kobayashi contemplated to what degree Tohru would now maim them both for this.

* * *

 **Bummer my disclaimer had to spoil the surprise, but it was that or face the wrath of the white knights. Sigh. Oh well, I guess if you read the original drabble for this chapter it was already spoiled.**

 **Also, random fact about the manga, there's a scene where Kobayashi accidentally eats enchanted chocolate (Tohru made them so whoever ate them would be overcome by lust for whoever gave them, decided against it, gave them to Kanna since she'd be immune, and then because Kanna didn't know about the magic she shared them with Kobayashi) and spent an entire day weirdly horny for Kanna.**

 **No reason to bring it up, other than to say 'no really, this is a thing that happened', much like the magic penis Kobayashi has canonically had.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucoa supposed that it was no ones fault but her own for what she walked in on. If she knocked and no one answered she thought, it was entirely possible that it was because the inhabitants of the room were busy with something; as was the case when she entered Kobayashi's house for a surprise visit, and found something she'd… not been expecting.

Kobayashi had evidently had one of her after work drinking sessions, having loosened up to the point that Tohru had been able to talk her into something a little more adventurous.

Both were naked when Lucoa walked in, the dragon maid bound in thick ropes, marks all across her back, legs, and ass (as well as her breasts even though the position didn't allow Lucoa to see them).

"Say it!" the drunken futa ordered loudly as her member hammered into Tohru's cunt powerfully. "I'm your property Mistress!" She screamed in pleasure as she came intensely, getting louder as she felt Kobayashi's cum flooding her inside.

"Um.." The sound of Lucoa caused Kobayashi to turn around to see who was there, pulling out of Tohru as she did. Lucoa blushed lightly as she attempted-and failed miserably-not to stare at Kobayashi's still hard and throbbing member.

Kobayashi on the other hand didn't even attempt to hide her staring directly at Lucoa's massive tits; she was pretty sure they had their own personal gravity. Wouldn't have surprised her. And in her current state of inebriation, she grinned eagerly, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with them.

She reached back, groping Tohru's ass as she asked, "Mind if I have a little fun with the ex-goddess~?"

"N..not at all.. Mistress.." Tohru panted, barely conscious from what Lucoa could only assume had been several uninterrupted orgasms.

Kobayashi grinned, giving Tohru's ass a hard, appreciative smack. Tohru yelped, then slumped in her bindings as Kobayashi turned back to Lucoa, "You heard her, she's okay with it~" Kobayashi purred as she walked over to Lucoa, "So what do you say~? You're always teasing everyone with that body of yours, wanna try actually using it?" She grinned, adding, "I'll even return the favor if you let me have a little fun with those huge bumpers of yours~"

Lucoa wouldn't have batted an eye under normal circumstances. It was only the fact that it was Kobayashi saying/doing this that was throwing her off. She was quickly able to adjust though, grinning as she stepped closer, pulling Kobayashi into a heated kiss-during which the human's hands went immediately to her chest to pull at the short, freeing the struggling breasts that seemed to always be making escape attempts of their own. Lucoa giggled, rather enjoying this more aggressive side of Kobayashi.

She'd have to get her liquored up more often. Though, the thought of being around too much alcohol brought up bad memories for her.

Well, actually they were extremely good memories, but the fact that they were good brought a wave of shame over her, so she ignored the thoughts altogether and focused on the futa woman who was about a second away from humping her leg like a horny canine.

Lucoa moved down onto her knees in front of Kobayashi, letting her thrust her cock between her soft breasts. Lucoa giggled at the moan Kobayashi let out as she squeezed her breasts together around Kobayashi, letting her thrust between them aggressively.

"F-fuck this is good~!" Kobayashi groaned as her tip began to leak precum over her tits, "Should have done this ages ago!"

Lucoa rolled her eyes, "Not like you didn't have a ton of chances up to now sweetie~" She teased, Kobayashi's only response being even louder grunts as she thrust harder between her breasts, wanting desperately to paint her chest in her climax.

Lucoa used her hands to stroke Kobayashi's shaft, jiggling her tits around her rod to bring her over to the edge even faster. Kobayashi let out a long moan as she felt it, hips bucking a few more times against her chest before her tip began letting out ropes of white cum over her chest and face. Lucoa licked her lips, scooping some of the seed from her chest and bringing it to her lips, savoring the interesting taste.

She was a bit surprised when Kobayashi immediately moved closer, pushing her around so she was on her fours, "We aren't done yet~" She said, "Thought you could distract me with those tits of yours did ya? Ha! Think again, I know you've got a lot back here to~" She said, bringing her hand down on Lucoa's covered ass.

Lucoa shuddered from the contact, reaching back with her hands to slide her shorts down, exposing her soft, plump ass to Kobayashi. Much as she'd tried, she'd not actually had sex since coming to the human world.

She seemed to have the worst luck when it came to getting kicked out of local placed for her outfit. When her shorts were down, Lucoa was expecting to feel Kobayashi line up to her pussy and enter her there, but was surprised when Kobayashi instead rammed into her asshole, evidently not content with just ogling and groping her luscious cheeks.

Her hands smacked at the ex-goddess' plump bubble butt, watching it bounce and jiggle as she pumped her member hard into the tight hole between; the pleasured moans from Lucoa and her hips pushing back for more confirming for her that she wasn't going too far with it.

With this knowledge, she could happily get rougher with the dragon woman, not wanting to stop until she was fucked just as silly as Tohru had been previously.

Sober Kobayashi would have words to have with both Tohru for talking her into the role-playing (though she'd have a hard time pretending she hadn't enjoyed it) and Lucoa for letting her keep going with her.

Fortunately, Lucoa was pretty sure her breasts and a few key movements would pacify sober Kobayashi just as much as drunk Kobayashi; perhaps even more so.

* * *

 **Random fact of the day: in the original mythology, Lucoa (or Quetzalcoatl rather) is actually a guy. Have fun with that mental image.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kobayashi had opted to sit back and just watch as the two dragons fought.

Elma had evidently decided that her show down with Tohru couldn't wait any longer, and they'd opened a portal to an uninhabited grasslands to battle each other where they couldn't hurt any civilians.

At Kobayashi's order, Tohru wasn't out to kill Elma this time, only defeat her. They'd placed a wager on the battle. If Tohru won, rather than kill Elma-which Elma intended to do to her-Elma would instead be forced to obey any orders Tohru gave her for a full day after the victory.

Now, if they'd been fighting in their world, it could have gone either way; and even then the edge went to Tohru. as it happened, Elma couldn't maintain much magic throughout the battle, and Tohru beat her into the dirt both in dragon and human forms.

"Alright fine, you win," Elma pouted as Tohru rose her foot to grind her head against the dirt, "Your twenty-four hours of service starts now. What do you want me to do?"

Tohru grinned, "Lose the clothes." She ordered eagerly.

Elma blushed deeply, a look of shock and shyness coming over her face, "C-Chaos Faction deviant." She insulted, though as she was in fact both of those things and proud of it she took it more as a compliment.

Elma considered disobeying and attempting to flee, as she was certain that Tohru intended to savage her body and treat her like some kind of toy; but if she did that, she'd be breaking the rules of their rather official agreement, and would be no different than the Chaos Faction goons.

Elma gave a far too cute for her own good whimper as she began to remove her clothing.

Kobayashi attempted not to look over her body, but what with the amount of sex that had been on her mind recently (and around her generally) it was hard not to give her a once over. Her body was an almost exact match for Tohru's, though missing the many marks that the maid had gotten through experience.

"N-now what?" Elma questioned. Tohru smiled, pointing to Kobayashi and giving an order that surprised no one other than Elma it seemed, "Go put that big mouth of yours to good use. Miss Kobayashi's has a pussy and a cock, and I'm sure she'd like to cum from both." Elma gulped nervously as she turned to Kobayashi.

The futa considered suggesting Tohru rethink her orders; but as she'd seen what happened when people argued with Tohru, and was worried that Tohru might still be on an adrenaline high from the fight, decided to just roll with it.

She stripped out of her clothes, glad that they were away from most all civilization. Kobayashi wondered if futas were more common in the magical world the dragons hailed from, as so far not a one of them had been the least bit surprised that she was a futa.

Elma approached her slowly, moving down onto her knees and slowly bringing her face to Kobayashi's crotch. Kobayashi sighed as she felt Elma's tongue against her pussy. It was less the tonguing that had Kobayashi shuddering as it was the smooth feeling of the side of her horn rubbing against her length.

It was an odd sensation, and certainly coming by accident, but the more roughly Elma tried to eat Kobayashi out, the more her horn ground against the base of her cock, bringing pleasure to both ends.

Kobayashi's hips thrust gently, intentionally rubbing against Elma's horn for more pleasure to her length. Elma didn't even notice, diligently continuing to explore the folds of her wet pussy with her tongue. When she came, it was only from her pussy, but the horn rubbing had her cock seconds from cumming as well. Elma brought her lips to Kobayashi's cock hesitantly, and was treated to two surprises one after the other. The first was Tohru's foot pressing against the back of her head, forcing her head down hard and making her take Kobayashi's cock near to the base inside of her throat.

She gagged hard, eyes widening as the second surprise-that being Kobayashi's sudden climax from her member-made itself known.

Kobayashi groaned as she unloaded into Elma's unprepared throat. She was forced to swallow it all, and coughed hard when she lifted her head.

"On your fours." Tohru said before Elma even had the time to catch her breath. Elma's blush remained and in fact deepened as she moved onto her fours.

"Tilt your head back a bit." Tohru said. It was a bit of an odd one, but Elma didn't argue, moving her head a bit back until Tohru said it was in the right spot.

"Miss Kobayashi's, please enjoy her pussy~" Tohru purred happily, Kobayashi nodding as she lined herself up, figuring she'd try to make it feel good for the Harmony faction dragon girl, not wanting it to be so bad for her.

This was undermined somewhat by what Tohru had decided to do on the other end of her. The position of her head had her horn sticking straight up. With a wave of her hand and a few magic words, Tohru caused two things to happen to Elma's horn.

The first was further blunt the already dull horn, making absolutely sure there wasn't any point to it. It was temporary of course, not even she was cruel enough to permanently damage another dragon's horn. Not outside of a full scale war at least.

The second was to slicked the horn, lubricating it. Elma, bless her heart, didn't realize what Tohru was up to until she felt the dragon maid lowering herself down, taking Elma's horn into her pussy. Tohru moaned as she felt it inside. Wasn't very thick, but pleasingly long and curved in placed.

Elma's face threatened to stain permanently red with embarrassment as her horn was used like a sex toy, Tohru moaning about how it felt inside of her as she rode the top of Elma's head, bucking against it forcefully to try and take it all inside; letting Elma feel all the wetness. It gathered and dampened her hair as Tohru enjoyed the ride.

Elma closed her eyes, partly to avoid getting any of the juices in her eyes, but mostly to try and focus on the pleasure from Kobayashi's member pumping into her pussy.

More to the point, she was trying not to enjoy the submission to the Chaos faction dragon. She told herself she did not enjoy being used like a cheap toy for pleasure, and she told herself the feeling that she might would pass.

But then, we all tell ourselves things don't we?

* * *

 **Let's face it, we were all fucking thinking it, Elma's horn is just an exotic dildo. I mean, I know it's a cliche to point to any kind of horn on any kind of monster and say 'that looks like a cock,' but for fucks sake, Elma's horn is even ribbed for her pleasure.**

 **And considering the surprisingly amount of kinkiness that goes on in canon, how shocked would you be really to learn that her horn only looks like that because she lost a bet?**


	5. Chapter 5

Georgie and Kobayashi were at one of their regular meetups to talk about maid related subjects.

They had so few opportunities to talk about them with anyone (even Kobayashi's occasional discussions with Makoto were mostly Kobayashi drunkenly rambling at him about them while he patiently listened with no real comprehension), so now that they'd found each other, they took every chance they could get to talk about them together.

Riko was out at the park with Kanna and Tohru, so they had the house to themselves. Georgie was dressed this time in a fresh maid's outfit (an actual french maid's outfit, not the fetishized modern version, obviously [though in fairness, for the two of them, the fact that it was authentic probably fetishized it once again].), and they were deep in conversation about specifics in terms of duties that they had.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Georgie brought of the topic of maids who'd been made to perform sexual tasks, "There are very few places where it was considered an actual task, it was more of an unspoken rule that the maid's body belonged to their master or lady, they were more or less property during the era, and that included pleasing them sexually, though the rule went unspoken for the most part."

"Yeah.. but why'd you mention it now?" Kobayashi asked, as interesting as it was, it was nothing to do with the specific era they'd been going over, and it was a rather abrupt topic change. Georgie went a bit quiet, biting her lip like she was trying to work up courage for something.

After a few quiet moments, she managed to force out the phrase, "I simply found it interesting.. My lady." She said, acting extra emphasis to the addressing of Kobayashi's her lady, making it clear where she wanted to take things.

Kobayashi, not exactly dim, had figured something like this could potentially happen, and had brought it up to Tohru. After some discussion, she'd been willing to accept Kobayashi being with others-considering she'd already been with Kanna, Lucoa, and Elma-so long as she promised not to stop their fun together.

This in mind, Kobayashi replied with, "Understandable, though the proper phrase would be 'milady'. Speak properly when addressing your superior." to make it clear she'd understood. Georgie was too nervous to move forward and make the move, but with Tohru's approval, Kobayashi decided to take it for her.

She leaned in, pressing her lips against the maid roleplayer's. She shivered in excitement from it, returning the kiss gently and parting her lips for Kobayashi, who took the opportunity and pushed her tongue into her mouth, wrestling the other girl's tongue with her own.

It wasn't much of a fight though, as Georgie proved to be rather a bit too submissive to last more than a few moments before her mouth was being dominated by Kobayashi's, her hands reaching out to gently feel Georgie's body through her maid outfit. Georgie moaned softly into the kiss, pulling away from it.

For a moment, Kobayashi worried that Georgie was actually having seconds thoughts, only for her words to confirm it was just part of the act.

"Miss Kobayashi's, this is highly inappropriate, I'm your maid!" Kobayashi cracked a rare smile (an odd combination of the smile she used when weebing out over maids and the smile that came as a result of sexual pleasure), and replied with, "That's right. You're my maid. You serve me and all of my needs, correct?" She questioned, Georgie nodding, feigning nervousness, "C-correct milady."

"Well," Kobayashi took Georgie's hand and guided it to the stiffness forming at her crotch, "This is one of my needs, and you've been given an order, a direct order, to service it. Are you doing to disobey?" She questioned.

Kobayashi had already told her about her being a futa in a less sexual context previously (they'd been discussing how alt. gendered maids had been treated in previous areas, how C-boys and D-girls gone from entirely submissive maids to either nobles or rather deviant aggressive maids in later eras), so she wasn't shocked to feel the stiffness.

"N-no, of course not milady." Georgie said, another shiver of arousal going through her as she began to rub Kobayashi's hard-on through her pants.

Kobayashia wondered momentarily if Georgie was getting of on being the submissive and taking orders from her, or if it was very specifically being maid to do so as a maid that was getting her off. She liked to think it was the latter.

Tohru had the willingness to do anything she requested covered, but as a fellow maid lover, Kobayashi genuinely enjoyed the idea of Georgie's maid fixation extending into the fetishistic territory. She'd have been lying if she said that it hadn't for her at some point; though as this exact moment illustrated, she thought of herself as more being on the other side of the orders.

Georgie followed Kobayashi's orders, undoing her pants and taking out her member, stroking it delicately. Kobayashi laid back, moaning happily as she was stroked by her caring maid, her pussy getting attention to, Georgie palming it with her free hand at her order.

Georgie worked her over diligently, her obedience to her lady's orders seeming to get her off more effectively than if she were the one being pleasured physically, her slit quivering and moistening as she felt Kobayashi's do the same against her palm, membe twitching and beginning to drip precum onto her other hand.

Kobayashi groaned, hips bucking reflexively for more. Georgie kept going, getting faster with both hands to bring Kobayashi over the edge. Kobayashi moaned out as she made a mess of Georgie's hands, covering them both.

Kobayashi panted from the relief, glancing down at Georgie's hands and saying, "You can't properly serve with your hands filthy can you? Clean them off. And as punishment for getting them dirty in the first place, do it with only your tongue."

"Yes milady." Georgie said obediently, bringing her hands to her face one at a time, licking them clean. She savored the tastes, one warm and earthy, the other smooth and sweet. When her hands were clean, she received her next orders from Kobayashi, who ordered her to continue pleasing her; now with her mouth.

"Take a seat here for me please." Kobayashi said, indicating her face as she laid back on the bed.

"Yes milady." She said, moving over to her. She placed her legs on either side of Kobayashi's head, lowering her eager pussy to Kobayashi's mouth as she leaned over, lips wrapping around her length to continue servicing it, her fingers moving down to continue probing her moist pussy as well. Kobayashi moaned against Georgie's pussy as her tongue pushed deep inside of her stirring her cunt.

With how close she'd gotten just from following her sexual maid orders, Kobayashi was surprised Georgie didn't burst instantly. She lasted a few solid minutes as she pleasure Kobayashi in turn, but inevitably went over the edge before Kobayashi did, drenching her face in her juices a full minute before she received a mouthful of cum.

Kobayashi didn't actually mind, but could already see the excitement in Georgie's eyes in anticipation of being scolded for finishing before her lady.

Kobayashi texted Tohru, asking her to keep Kanna and Riko busy for an extra hour.

* * *

 **Just a heads up, the following chapter will be the finale.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the finale! I hope you've enjoyed this far. Let's close it out now shall we?**

* * *

"Miss Kobayashi, you are not working on your birthday." Tohru said, her tone making it clear that the matter was not up for debate.

Didn't stop Kobayashi was trying anyway mind you, "Why not?" She questioned, Tohru huffing in frustration, "Because it's your birthday! You are going to relax even if I have to force you. Come on, we've got a little fun planned for you to help relax that tense body~" Tohru purred, taking Kobayashi through the door.

"We?" She questioned, though it was answered almost instantly by the sight of all the women in their home. It made sense for Kanna to be there without them, but Elma, Lucoa, and Georgie all being there as well-all in various states of undress-was a bit more out of the ordinary.

"Happy birthday!" They cheered as she was pushed forward by Tohru, who used her magic to strip Kobayashi naked so quickly she didn't even notice it had happened until she'd been forced into a chair and felt her bare skin against it.

Tohru approached her, hip swaying seductively as she approached her lover, losing her clothes slowly and gaining a grin as she saw Kobayashi's member start to stiffen from the sight of her body swaying, round hips and large breasts bouncing as she made her way over to Kobayashi.

She dropped herself into Kobayashi's lap, hips still moving as she began giving her a lap dance. Kobayashi groaned as she felt it, wondering if Tohru had been practicing for this.

It certainly felt like she had, and she wouldn't have been surprised by the knowledge for even a second.

Tohru smiled at the sight of Kobayashi's pleasured expression, body moving harder against hers.

She moved her hips more so Kobayashi's cock was pressed between Tohru's asscheeks, allowing the dragon girl to stroke it with her rump along as she pressed her face against her chest, practically smothering her in her larger breasts; though she made sure to do it less aggressively than normal so she didn't suffocate in them and could instead just enjoy having her head sandwiched between her lover's tits.

Tohru ground her hips harder against Kobayashi's cock, using her long dragon tail's movement for moments to make the rubbing of her assjob even better for Kobayashi.

Kobayashi shuddered at the sensation, moaning against her breasts as her member throbbed between her cheeks. It took a little effort on Tohru's part to get her to cum in this way, but it was effort well worth it she felt when Kobayashi unloaded onto her soft ass and tails.

She got up from Kobayashi's lap, reaching back to rub the seed into her tail scales while giving Kobayashi time with the others. Kobayashi looked to see who wanted to 'relax' with her next. Kanna it seemed, as the smallest dragon girl in the room was the next to come forward. She sat down in front of Kobayashi, leaning back and raising her cute little feet up to her crotch.

One of them poked against her cock and began to rub along its shaft as the other moved down to her pussy, rubbing it with her toes first before grinding into it with her heel.

Kobayashi moaned out from the pleasure, praising Kanna's skill with her feet.

Said praise caused the smol thunder dragon girl's expression to change in such a way that only Kobayashi herself and perhaps Tohru would notice, becoming imperceptible more pleased with herself from the praise as she continued to pleasure Kobayashi with her feet, multitasking skillfully.

Her toes pushed inside of her pussy, big toe grinding against her slit as she moved it inside, causing Kobayashi to cum from there first.

After her shaking from the release died down, she felt Kanna using both feet now to stroke her cock, squeezing them around its shaft and pumping them hard from base to tip. Kobayashi groaned, thrusting gently between them for a few moments before the built up pressure burst and her next load blew over Kanna's feet and cute, slightly chubby legs.

Kanna moved her legs back, shifting onto her knees and moving her head to Kobayashi crotch. She flicked the tip of Kobayashi's cock with her tongue, then moved her head lower to press her tongue against the futa's pussy instead.

As she did, her tail moved up to Kobayashi's member, the soft ball at the tip of her tail pressing against Kobayashi's head like a vibrator.

Kobayashi squirmed in her seat as she enjoyed the sensation going through her from Kanna. Kanna, wanting to see how much she could get away with, sent a small shock through her tail.

Kobayashi didn't notice it at first, as it was small enough that she mistook it for a particularly intense series of vibrations. Hearing the moans, Kanna took this as permission to let out as much energy as she could, and let electricity flow through her tail and tongue into Kobayashi's cock and pussy.

Kobayashi screamed out from the sudden intensity, cumming near instantly. It was painful mind you, but it got the job done, getting Kanna's tail and part of her face painted in seed.

Kanna got up and skipped off while Kobayashi enjoyed whoever she chose next; which ended up being Elma for no reason other than she'd happened to bend over to get some of the party food just as Kobayashi finally started to relax mentally other than physically, letting her lust take a little more control.

It wasn't often she could act in such a way without a little alcohol, but the knowledge that it was her birthday, and this was all for her, was acting as a sort of lustful intoxication.

Elma didn't get a chance to come back up from her bent over position, Kobayashi holding her bent over the table, lining up to her pussy and sliding in with a low groan of pleasure.

Elma whimpered from the sudden entrance, but Kobayashi could feel her arousal at it; or perhaps that was just her enjoyment of the current position, which allowed her to scarf down the food in front of her as she was taken roughly from behind.

Kobayashi had thought that mentally as a joke, but hadn't even managed to chuckle before she realized that Elma was in fact chowing down as she was plowed from behind, moaning out loud in between bites.

Kobayashi rolled her eyes, pulling Elma's hips back as she thrust her hips forward to hilt herself hard inside of her. Elma groaned against her food, attempting to swallow it before Kobayashi brought her over the edge.

Her legs began to wobble from the pleasure as Kobayashi pumped hard into her tight cunt, getting her close to the edge. She just barely managed to get down her entire plate before she felt Kobayashi's cock feeding her from the other end, flooding her pussy with warm seed.

Elma practically collapsed, panting hard as she let herself just lay where she had dropped to enjoy the full sensation mixing with the afterglow. Kobayashi chuckled from this as she turned to see who would be next.

Georgie came over to her next, and considering Lucoa had been at some point tied up in ropes, she figured the two of them had already decided themselves which of the would go first and brought Georgie close to her, kissing her heatedly.

"How do you want me milady~?" She asked obediently. Kobayashi smiled, taking her back to the chair and sitting down, beckoning for her to take a seat on her member, facing away from her for the reverse position. She sat herself down on Kobayashi's cock, groaning as it pushed into her slit.

She forced herself down, getting it down to the base inside of her pussy before beginning to move her hips to make it feel better for Kobayashi. The futa moaned happily, just letting Georgie handle the movement in that area as she reached around her torsu, beginning to grope her breasts gently.

The added attention made Georgie's slit grip tighter around Kobayashi's cock, tighter still when Kobayashi leaned in and began sucking on her neck as well. Georgie groaned as she ground herself harder against Kobayashi's cock, taking it deeper into herself as she got closer.

Feeling herself as well as the maid cosplayer get closer, Kobayashi began moving her hips as well, thrusting up hard into her. The force of the sudden thrusting up into her cause Georgie to begin bouncing on her length.

Both of them moaned out loudly as the bouncing made Kobayashi's cock slam harder into her fake maid's pussy, bringing both of them over the edge a few moments later with a shared cry of bliss.

Georgie moved off of Kobayashi, taking her spot in the chair when she moved to catch her breath as Kobayashi moved to the couch to have her fun with Lucoa.

She wasn't sure what conversation or series of events had lead to the busty ex-goddess being bound up with her legs apart, but her ass was already covered in handprints; far too spankable for any of the others to have resisted.

Kobayashi could sympathize, as her own hand print immediately joined the others, making her sexy rump bounce with the strike.

She turned over, climbing on top and driving her cock hard into her pussy as she buried her head against her tits, enjoying how they felt against her as she drilled into her cunt.

Lucoa groaned loudly against the fabric (likely someone's panties) that had been made into an improvised gag in her mouth as she felt Kobayashi pumping into it, the ropes preventing her from moving her own hips so she was left completely at the futa's mercy.

It sent tingles through her as she lay helpless (in a manner of speaking, she could technically enter dragon mode and free herself if she wanted, but this was besides the point).

Kobayashi could tell from how her body reacted and got rougher with her as her hands roamed over her body unrestricted, toying with her soft flesh and occasion even pulling on some of the ropes to make them squeeze Lucoa's body harder until they were digging into her.

Knowing that nothing she could possibly do could legitimately hurt the dragons around her helped her throw off her reservations about getting rough. Her stamina was starting to run low now after all the previous releases, and she went over the edge before Lucoa, unloading into her pussy.

The feeling of the warm seed inside of her brought the ex-goddess over the edge with her thankfully, Kobayashi panting as she slid out of her.

She sat down for a few moments to catch her breath before hearing Tohru's voice, "Mistress, you called for me?" Kobayashi looked over to her curiously, her eyes widening as she looked at what she was wearing.

It was most definitely Georgie's work, it was far too authentic a classical maid outfit for Tohru to have come up with it herself. And yet.. It had non-traditional elements, little bits and pieces that made it clear it had been made by Tohru, the dress fitted to her body to accentuate her features.

Kobayashi's member as Tohru walked gracefully over to her in this outfit was hard enough to crack cement, and only grew harder the closer she got.

"Yes I did," Kobayashi said, "I called you in for an inspection. Your dress is.. Certainly up to code." She said with a smile, pulling her closer and letting her hands trail along Tohru's body.

Tohru feigned an innocent whimper at the contact, "M-Mistress please, such contact is indecent." She said, though made no actual motion to stop her. Kobayashi's hands didn't stop for a moment.

If anything, they began more deliberately and aggressively groping her, "I'm your Mistress, you'll do as you're ordered." She said, Tohru just barely suppressing a moan of delight at the words, "Yes Mistress~" She purred as Kobayashi continued to 'inspect' her body.

"Everything seems to be in order," She said, "But there's still the matter of your undergarments. They'll need to be inspected as well. Please lift your dress."

"Yes Mistress." Tohru said, reaching down and lifting her dress up, showing her rather modern looking underwear beneath them. Kobayashi gave an exaggerated 'tsk, tsk, tsk,' "No, that won't do at all. Remove them, and lean against the wall."

"Y-yes Mistress." She said, sliding her underwear down off of her and leaning back against the wall for her.

Kobayashi moved in close, hands trailing down her body to her rump, gripping the bare skin and lifting her off the ground. Tohru immediately held onto Kobayashi, arms and legs wrapping around her body, "It seems my maid still has a bit to learn~" Kobayashi purred.

Tohru nodded, "Yes Mistress, I do, please teach me~" Kobayashi didn't give Tohru any further warning, immediately thrusting into her unguarded pussy, both moaning from the feeling; only for it to be muffled by Kobayashi pressing her lips to Tohru's.

Kobayashi began moving her hips, going from a gentle, loving pace, to a rough, aggression, passionate fucking against the wall. Tohru's grip on Kobayashi grew the longer she went, pleasure washing over both of them.

Despite her waning stamina, Kobayashi didn't cum before Tohru. In fact, Kobayashi didn't cum until the draconic maid was nearing her third climax against the wall.

Fearing Kobayashi could cause her to pass out, Tohru decided to momentarily lift the stamina blessing she'd placed on her, only for her eyes to widen when she realized it wasn't there anymore. At some point the blessing had faded on its own without her knowing, and all of this.. It had just been her.

And she was still going, Tohru's indulging of her maid fixation urging her on to keep going. Tohru wasn't sure if she was proud or afraid. All she knew was that she had unleashed a monster.

A sexy, horny monster.

* * *

 **Alrighty, that's the end of this particular story. Wanna hear a secret? All six of these chapters were written in one sitting. Sleep is for losers! XD**

 **Course, I suppose that's largely up for you to decide. Let me know in the reviews if this was any good, or if in my sleep deprived state I botched the whole thing. Also in the reviews let me know what other Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid story ideas you've got.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
